Sean Sigma/Universe 1
'''Sean Serif Sigma '''is Blackjack and Diamonde Ventura's elder brother as well as the eldest son of the marriage between John Sigma and Jade Ventura. He has yet to be seen but has been mentioned in passing and pictured multiple times, he is well known for his alter ego "Element" Appearance Serif has never been seen in full, but he has been pictured many times, he is rather tall, standing at over 6 feet tall, he has dirty blonde hair that he cuts relatively short so that it barely hangs over his forehead. He has gray eyes with a scar across the left one. He has short stubble on his face that he seems to barely shave. In most times he is pictured he is seen wearing a dark grey bulletproof vest with a glowing red omega on his chest. He wears a black long-sleeved shirt underneath it alongside black fingerless gloves. He seemed to wear gray slacks and heavy brown boots when he uses his magic his eyes glow blue. Personality Not much is known about Serif personality-wise but based on what has been shown and said he is a very intelligent person and is very clever and seems to trick anyone he deems less clever than he is. He is also a very vicious fighter as shown very briefly in a flashback. Appearances (In Book) N/A Appearances (In Show) N/A Biography Not much is known about Serif's past but he is the eldest child of John Sigma & Jade Ventura and seemed to work with SIGMACORP and later on Blume Tek, he at some point also committed some series of crimes to become wanted in most states as depicted by his wanted poster. Abilities & Paraphernalia Abilities * '''Elemental Magic: '''Serif is well-known for his use of multiple forms of elemental magic, but as he hasn't been seen much of yet the extent of his power is unknown. ** '''Cyromancy: '''Most of his elemental magic in promotional material is shown to be ice-based. *** '''Ice Blade: '''In most promotional material, Serif is seen wielding a blade made from some kind of ice, possibly a much stronger form of ice than most commercial ice. * '''Soul Magic: '''Like most of his family, it can be assumed that Serif has some kind of control over Soul Magic. Paraphernalia * '''Omega Armor: '''Serif's custom made armor based on the Ghost Armor designed by John Sigma and Joseph Blume, not much is known about the armor or what all it can do but it can be assumed to be at the very least Bulletproof. Weaknesses * '''Human Biology: '''Serif is a natural-born human and as such has all the weaknesses that come from Human Biology such as a weakness when it comes to internal organs, cancer and diseases alongside aging. Trivia * Serif's wanted poster shows that he is worth "$600,000,000" which is a reference to Vash The Stampede's bounty in Trigun * Serif's wanted poster shows that he is wanted for "Assault, Manslaughter, Unlawful Practice of Magic & Burglary" * Sean means "God is gracious; gift from God" * A Serif is a part of certain typefaces and fonts * Sigma is a letter from the Greek alphabet. Category:Characters Category:Unseen Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Universe 1 Category:V for Ventura Category:Sigma Corp. Category:SIGMAFORCE